


Dirty Thief

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Prompt: Hey! I was gonna eat that!
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 19





	Dirty Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2018, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

Caroline had been craving the last piece of chocolate cake she had baked on the weekend - after a particularly bad day she needed that sugar. So when she walked into her house, and saw Klaus eating her precious cake, her brain stopped working. As soon as it restarted, Caroline yelled “Hey! I was gonna eat that!”

Making eye contact with her he finished his last bite, and licked his fingers clean, “We can’t always have what we want, love.”

Groaning, frustrated at _everything_ , she plopped down on the couch next to him, “I hate you so much right now.”

“It was really good cake.” he smirked, kissing the top of her head.

“One of these days, you’re gonna wake up dead.”

“Pretty sure I can’t wake up if I’m dead.”

“Just sleep with one eye open, is what I’m saying.” she yawned, cutting the efficacy of her threat by half.

“Caroline, you’re exhausted, just take a nap.” Klaus said, pulling her down so her head rested on his legs.

“Your legs are too hard.”

Sighing, he started caressing her head soothingly, “I know you like to complain about everything, but for now just close your eyes.”

His soft voice was like magic to her ears; he definitely had some weird mojo on her, always able to calm her down, and so she quickly fell asleep. 

Until a delicious smell reached her nose, and she gingerly woke up. Stretching, her eyes still half closed, she whispered, “What are you up to, you dirty thief?”

“I’ve decided to make amends, therefore I’ve cooked you a feast plus dessert. So get your pretty arse off that couch, and have a romantic dinner with me.”

“Next time, just don’t eat my damn cake Klaus.” Caroline said getting up, but at the sight of all the wonderful food she almost drooled. “Or you know, totally finish the cake every time, as long as I get this in return.”

“You only need to ask Caroline, and I’ll do anything you want.”

“You’re so gonna regret those words.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
